The present invention relates generally to mounting clips and, more particularly, to a fully retractable mounting clip arrangement especially suited for use with personalized radio receivers which may be readily and conveniently retracted to a position flush with the surface of the apparatus housing.
Personalized radio apparatus and other devices of this character are intended to be worn on the belt or carried in a shirt pocket of the user. This requires a mounting clip arrangement of some sort whereby the portable apparatus can be securely attached to the belt or shirt pocket so as to avoid damage by inadvertent droppage or the like.
However, in some instances, the clip arrangement actually used is of a substantial bulk when compared to the radio housing itself and can cause a number of undesirable problems. For example, in servicing or maintenance operations, the clip assembly can become snagged in test leads of monitoring equipment or in other materials in close proximity. Then too, it creates a problem for battery charging equipment in that the entrance opening thereto is of a more complicated configuration than the otherwise rather simple rectangular opening if no clip assembly were included or protruding on the radio apparatus. In any event, with the size of the miniaturized or personal radio apparatus decreasing substantially in recent years, the size of the mounting clip becomes more and more prominent and, in many instances, less desirable.